Copper Mountain Event
Update Posted: 6/03/2017 - 8:00AM EDT: *Maintenance on Wednesday, June 7th *New Event begins Thursday, June 8th *Tips will be posted soon so check back! *Be sure to spend you Stone Flowers to buy some beautiful items before 7th June 5.00 am EDT (11.00 am CEST) when they leave the Store. *“Craftsman Inspiration” and “Stone Flowers” are available for crafting until Maintenance - 7th June 5.00 am EDT (11.00 am CEST) *You will be able to move the Triplets and the Mistress of Copper Mountain to the Warehouse and even sell them after the next big maintenance! ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 5/18/2017 - 2:00PM EDT: They listened to our feedback & great changes have been made to the quests! #In the task “Mistress of Copper Mountain 5/5” you will be asked to buy only 2 Malachite Candelabras! #In the “Mountain Chamber 3/5” both types of Malachite Wall will count. Don't forget to place them on you land! #Now for the “Mountain Chamber 5/5” you don’t need to buy Atlas Shmoos. Now you can spend Stone Flowers on whatever you like! Tips= *'ANIMALS to grow!' **12 Pigflies need to be sold for Quest: Jeweler from A to Z 2/7 **8 Bullies need to be sold for Quest: Jeweler from A to Z 4/7 **4 Big-Eared Bun to be sold for Quest: Jeweler from A to Z 6/7 **12 Bullies need to be sold for Quest: Craftsman Gold Paws 2/5 *'Save at least 60 Puddles & Snowdrops on your land, 2 quests will ask you to clear them' **Mountain Chamber 3/5 = 24 Puddles & Snowdrops cleared **Craftsman Gold Paws 1/5 = 36 Puddles & Snowdrops *'Quests that require Stone Flower Purchases:' **Mysterious Mistress 5/5 = 2 Malachite Candelabra 24 each - Total: 48 SF **Mountain Chamber 3/5 = 12 Malachite Walls - 5 each = Total: 60 SF **Mountain Chamber 5/5 = 4 Atlas Shmoos - 29 each = Total: 116 SF :::*If you purchase a Gemstone Tree for 99SF and leave it in inventory, you can place it for Quest: Craftsman Gold Paws 3/5 and get the update for the objective that asks you to purchase the Gemstone Tree. :*Craftsman Gold Paws 3/5 = Purchase (1) of the Gemstone Trees 99 SF (Or place the Gemstone Tree you purchased and left in inventory during Quest: Mountain Chamber 5/5) *'When you complete Chapter 3: Craftsman Gold Paws:' **Ruins and Ground Spawn will no longer give seeds. **Gemstone Shoot will continue to drop seeds though So, if you are wanting to make more Stone Flowers to purchase items in the store, you will be able to even after you finish Chapter 3 but it will be easier if you wait to complete it so you continue to get the drops from alternate sources ---- *I talked to the Developers in Skype this morning about the purchases we're forced to make and how much we dislike that. I asked if they would change it to require we spend that amount but choose what we purchase. The CM said she would speak to the designers about it and let me know. But, I truly don't expect they will change it at this point, that would require changing text in 7 different languages on multiple quests. Anyway, we can hope! *'UPDATE' Changes have been made! Read about it at the top of this page! ---- *Drops begin at start of quest. *Malachite Seeds drop from all types ground spawn including seasonal! *Carnelian Seeds drop when casting Craftsmen Inspiration enchantment *Amethyst Seeds drop when you accepting Neighbors’ clicks on Ruins, Mysterious Ruins & Flowering Ruins *All 3 types of seeds drop randomly when you harvest Gemstone Shoots. *You must be level 18 or above to receive this quest. *Jeweler from A to Z quests have a separate timer from the main quest. *Mistress of the Copper Mine upgrades to level 7. *Upgrade the Mistress when you’re ready to get the next part of the "Jeweler A to Z" Quest. *Gemstone Shoot is a 5 min crop that gives 20 mana + another Gemstone Shoot upon harvesting it *You get more Gemstone Shoots as a reward for completing Quests: Jeweler A to Z *Harvest Gemstone Shoots to get random drops of gem seeds that are used in the Wonder Workshop. *You'll also receive a new Gemstone Shoot when you harvest. *Ruins have a 100% drop rate! |-|Quest Links= *Receive Jeweler from A to Z quest when you upgrade Mistress of Copper Mountain *Receive Gemstone Shoot as quest reward from: **Jeweler from A to Z *Chapter 1: Mysterious Mistress *Chapter 2: Mountain Chamber *Chapter 3: Craftsman Gold Paws *Mini Decorations: **Craftsman Shmoo **Silver Hoof |-|Recipes= CraftsmanInspirationR1.jpg Stone Flower R.jpg |-|Mistress of Copper Mountain Build Info= *Upgrade Mistress of Copper Mountain to receive the next "Jeweler from A to Z" quest *Complete Quest Jeweler from A to Z to receive a new Gemstone Shoot as reward MistressG1.JPG MistressPL1.JPG MistressPL2.JPG MistressPL3.JPG MistressPL4.JPG MistressPL5.JPG MistressPL6.JPG MistressPL7.JPG |-|Mini Decoration Quests= *Click the Picture to see the Quests Details CMShmoo1.JPG|Quest Added Now!|link=Craftsman Shmoo SilverHoof1.JPG|Quest Added Now!|link=Silver Hoof |-|Deutsche Tipps= Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Copper Mountain Event